Voice of Monsters
by Dakota William-Jones
Summary: Alfred aka America always thought the voices in his head were just bit of his mind s trick to make him seem weak. But is it? Can the nations and him escape the place that holds a dark secret that even Alfred didn't even know about? I'll try to keep a T rating. Warning now there will be blood.
1. Chapter 1

Why are you doing this to me!

Hello Mr .Sparkle. How is the weather?

Evening Doctor!*giggling* More drugs for me?

Let me out!

We are nuts in here if you keep shooting us shit...

Alfred cringes as he rubs his forehead as his brain is slam with voices that allows comes before and after a world conference. Brushing back his golden-wheat blonde hair that seem to stick with the help of his sweat from his nightmare to the side, he pulls out a bottle of pills that his doctors prescribe him during the Revolutionary War. It seems to him the voices were growing stronger. Picking up his cellphone, he pushes 5 for his doctor. He wants for it to rang once when it is pick up right a way.

"Mr. Jones, what is the purpose of today's call?"

"Dr. Koshwal, it seems the medicine is not working...again." Alfred hiss as he was slam with dose of headaches."Mr. Jones...I love to try and help, but I am a busy man," Dr. Koshwal was cut short when he heard Alfred's fist slam down on the hotel's bathroom counter. "I will try my best to fit you into an appointment later today. How about 9?"

"Yes...that will work."Alfred hangs up, but cringes as he remembers the world conference later today at that same time. He curses as he texts all of the nations he will be late, but he didn't notice someone had hacked into to phone and sent a different message to the nations.

Hey Dude! Change of plans...the building that I was hosting the meeting at is under construction. Man that is so lame! Anyways here is the addie for the new place we are meeting at : 5453 Hollow Drive Hell Michigan. Well that's everything hope to see you dudes soon!

The most awesomest Hero that is more awesome than Prussia

"Did you really need to add that?" A quiet voice as a young boy who look 17 was typing into the keyboard, not stopping as a girl whom look younger than him hugs a ringtail cat. Her light-red hair seems dull as she limps towards him."That will really make them mad."

"Then more anger they are, more power to us to get out of here," the boy pushes the send button as he waits for his message to replace the original. "Any less you want them to keep doing test on us."

"No," the girl hides her face more into the cat as she shivers.

"I didn't think so."

Waiting till he was done the girl sits on his lap a he rubs her back as he hums a battle tone to her softly. They flinch when they heard shouting and footsteps on the floor above them.

"Time to return," the boy sighs as he gathers the girl that fell asleep. "It is time the world and dad knows about us. AJ, summon the hole."

He waits as a black hole appears at his feet. Holding the girl tightly he jumps.

"That bloody git! Who does he think he is? The Queen of the world?!" England curses as his taxi pulls up the building America said he was hosting the meeting. He slaps France's hand away as he gets out of the taxi and walks away. Leaving France to pay the fare.

"Angleterre can't you slow down," France jogs to catch up to the grumby nation. "It's such a beautiful day, can't you enjoy..."

He was cut short when clouds suddenly appear and it starts to rain. They ran inside quickly as they both groan at the now horrible weather.

"Well this is just great," England curses like a sailor as he watched raindrops fall onto the window. He was about to whack France for looking at him when a young lady with long, wavy brunette hair that made her light chocolate eyes pop out like her boobs that seems to not fit in her jacket.

"Mr. Kirkland and I presume?" She held out her hand to them. "If you could follow me, I will lead to where the others are."

They both nod as they walk quietly behind the lady who kept looking around. They look at each other and shrug. England look around and shiver. He could feel something was not right in this place as they kept walking into darkness. He jump when the lights flicker a bit.

"Please do not be afraid Mr. Kirkland,there are far worse things in this place then darkness," the woman hiss as she opens the door for them. "There are some simple rules in this building. One, never open any doors then the doors that are open to you. Two, never be by yourself. Three, never listen to the children."

With that the two watch her retreat, leaving them to open the conference room by themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

~In the conference room~

"Marry Me! MArry me!" Belarus screams as Russia ran away from her.

"~VE~ Pasta!" North Italy waves a white flag as he sits beside Germany, who by the way is hold his head in his hands as he up to see England and France walk in. Frowning as he notice the one hosting the meeting is not with them.

"Where's America?" Germany ask as he stares at the door.

"Isn't he here yet, that bloody git?" England hiss as he sits down. France sits next to him as he tries to grope England's butt. "Knock that off you bloody frog!"

"HooHoo! You know you enjoy this," France smirks as England scowls at him.

"Should we start?" Canada ask quietly. "Or are we waiting for America?"

He frowns as the other nations ignore him and started to yell each other. He winces as Hungary deck Prussia with a frying pan as Asturia laughs. South Korea wa trying to grope China as China smacks him with a wok. was clinging onto Germany pleading him for more pasta. Japan just watched this as he starts to draw.

"Hee, come with with me," a voice whisper softly in his ear as Canada turns to the open door. He could have sworn England and France close that door before coming in. Listen carefully "Come with me."

Canada could speak as if his body wasn't listening to him. He stands as he walks to the open door. The only thing he could see was darkness as he steps into it. His eyes adjusted as he tries to look around. Canada was sure that they were in a building not a giant room full of broken dolls. Some dolls were missing limbs, some eyes, other were missing their head. What scare him the most was how the dolls in front him look just like the nations in the other room.

"They're so human like," Canada whisper as he touch the doll that look like England. Its skin felt cold and plastic. "I wonder if there's a doll of me or my brother."

"Nope silly! We wouldn't want to have to hurt you," Canada flinch as he watches the only way out close and lock. "Come!" Canada's eyes widen as his body moves on its own as he walks forward towards a light he never notice before. He tries to turn and run back to the door as he steps into a bright white room as he looks around. It was empty except for a two girls whispering with each other. His eyes widen as he gets a good look at the two. They were twin except the one on the left had dark-blue eyes while they other had light-green. They look like England if he was female. They laugh as they walk around looking around him as if he was something they were studying. They grab Kumajiro out of his arm, and carry him a little bit away from him. The bear did nothing as they pet and cuddle him.

"Ah! He's so cute!" The one with blue eyes cries as she smiles sweetly at her twin."can we give him to her?"

"Yeah! That cheer her up for sure when she wakes up!" The green eyes smiles as she looks around the empty room. "We should hurry...AJ almost has everything in place."

Canada notice he could move when they were busy with Kumajiro. Tries to back away but he felt something sharp against his neck. Turning slowly, he gasps as he looks into dark-red eyes.

"If you are here..that means level 2 has been open?" The green eye smiles as the blue hugs the red eye girl. She had long white hair with a scar on her cheek. She did not seem happy to see him.

"Sarah...Molly...Why is he here?" The girl ask as she points her sword more into Canada's face.

"Penny! Be nice! He's here, because AJ believes if anyone can calm her down...he can!" The blue eyes smirks as her twin frowns. They both giggle as the lights flicker a bit going out all the way. Canada yelps as he hears cursing and screams coming from the room. "Oh..it looks like The Spaniards are up!"

Canada runs back quickly to the doors and opens them to the room a mess. The nations were on one side of the room with weapons out. He gasps as he sees two more girls, who look like Spain and France with a longsword and a old-fashion hunting pistol. They were grinning evil as they look at him

"Oh look sissy! It's uncle!" The female France lick her sword as she licks her lips. She was staring at him hungrily as the female Spain aim the pistol at the other nations. "Should we make him ours before the rest?"

"Yeah," the other smirks as she steps towards the nations. She pulls out another pistol as she grins. The nation notice she had sharp teeth as she smiles. "I wonder if anyone else wants a piece?"

"Enough you two," a voice whisper through the room making everyone freeze. Every eye turns to look at the man that just enter. He had short dark brown hair that was almost black. He had bright been eyes that made everyone freeze with fear. The nations notice around his wrist was two bracelets that were cover in lighting as if they were broken. He shows them to the Spain. "Can you help me get them off."

"Of course brother!" She aims her pistol and shoots. The bullet at on on his right arm, and breaks it. It makes the other on shut off and open. He rubs his wrists as he grins.

"Thank you Loria," the boy looks a rounds as he smirks. "I see they are hiding dad...how I want to..."

The nations gulp as the light again were turn off. Canada could hear some glass and wood break as curses fill the room. He flinch as the lights were turn back on. He notice the three from other were gone, and the table was broken.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" England looks at Canada as he frowns.

"I didn't even know...but I know that we might not make it out of here sane."


	3. Chapter 3

I forgot to point out...I DON'T OWN HETALIA! if i did I would have Canada showing more. I hope you enjoy this update! Oh BTW, I am starting to write a story rating M. It will have Inola (North Dakota), Canada, America, England , France, and so much more. It is called Second Chances. Thank you all for the support! I'm trying to update most of my stories that are on m tablet. Can't work one some of them since they are on my mom's laptop which is broken. Enough! Read on! Oh there is a poll on m profile for which two stories you guys want me to update more often now. Check it out on my profile. After reading check it out!

* * *

"I don't bloody care about if we will be sane when we get out. Oh shut it who ever said that about me being already insane." England hiss as he looks at everyone. "We need to start barricading this room before anymore of those monsters come back."

Most of the nations agree with him as they all start putting broken furniture in a pile. They put the rest of the broken table against the door, hoping no one could get in. Germany start make count on how many weapons they had as Italy skip toward one of the wall. He whisper as he thought about pasta. Looking up he notice a map.

"Germany! Germany!" Italy cries as he points to the map.

"What? Can't you behave for moment?" Germany glare as he helps Sweden fix one of the chairs to make into a bed. Look over he notice what Italy was looking at. "Good job Italy."

"Ve!" Italy cheer as he wave his white flag. "Why is most of the building red?"

"What do you..." Canada touches the map area of the conference room as it shows hologram of them fixing furniture. "Guys stop for a moment!"

They stop and look at Canada as he watches the hologram also stop working. England notice what he was looking at as he turns to see cameras everywhere in the room. They listen carefully as gigging filled the room as the temperature seems to go down. Gathering closer together as they huddle away from the door as they ready their weapons as they glare at the door. For a moment, Canada could hear crying as the windows open to let rain in. He curses as he rush to close them before they all got soak.

"Oh such a gentleman." A voice coos as Canada flinches as he was hug from behind. "I can see why she would enjoy his presence, even after what he did."

Canada quickly turns to threw the person off of him as he pulls out a hockey stick. He was face to face with a miniature Germany in a white shirt and pants that was stain. Chains seem to wrap around his lower part of his body as he smile sweetly at him. His blonde hair ragged with what look like red paint as his blue eyes seem to swirl with a mix of green.

"William!" Every eye turns another door behind Italy as a girl who look about 18 runs in holding a bundle in her arm. She look like a mix of Sweden and Finland as she bend down and touch the miniature Germany's face. Licking her finger as she wipes at some of red off his face.

"Ah! Awena, enough with the cleaning! The blood isn't mine!" William whimpers as Awena swat him upside the head. "Honey was the one that hurt the doctors, not me."

"I know sweetie, but it was not safe to run in here like that." Awena rock the buddle as she shushes it as it starts to cry.

Italy heard the crying as he walk slowly to the girl. He taps her lightly on her shoulder as he look at the bundle. She looks at him, then at the bundle as she smiles faintly at him. Handing him it as she touches Italy on the face. For some reason he smiles at her as he looks at the bundle. The baby was a small girl with long black hair with brown eyes that seem to twinkle a she smiles at Italy.

"Stupido! What are you thinking holding..." Romano pause as he too stares at the baby. She was too cute for him to act proud as he starts to coo at her while wiggle his finger. He was making funny faces that was not only making the baby laugh, but had almost everyone trying hide their laughter.

"William, can you lock the doors with the key?" Awena frowns as she studies the damage of the room. Taking in the view as she looks at the condition of furniture. Pausing only when she heard the click of many locks and the sound of dragging chains. "Now, nations. I would love to say, I hope you enjoy your visit here, but that is impossible."

"What type of building is this?" France ask as he scoots away from William as he stares at him blankly.

"William behave!" Awena hiss as he nods as he sits in the corner pouting. "Well, it's a special building that the government built to keep people like me and my brother from harming humans."

"You're not human?" England raise his eyebrow as she shook her head. "What are you then?"

"Even we don't know. The doctors all want everyone under control." Awena shiver as she looks at the door. "Like I say to the new doctors that don't last long... Welcome to America's worst Nightmares."

* * *

Now go to my profile and vote! Vote Please!


End file.
